Broken
by Zack1187
Summary: Xion is a normal, albeit rather boring teenage girl. One night her best friend Roxas throws a party, she attends, but doesnt stay long, what's important isnt what happens at the party, its the downward spiral of events afterwards that change things. Warnings: Mentions of rape and torture, character death. You have been warned.


**Hey, thought I'd try my hand at a different type of story then my usual style. This is just an experiment, albeit a generally fucked up one, but come on, It's just a story, these characters arent real.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters in it. I wish I did.**

Xion was walking home from the party her best friend Roxas threw. She didn't like parties much, and when her other best friend Axel announced he would do a magic trick, with fire, she decided to leave. So here she was, walking, alone, at midnight home. When all of a sudden she was tripped.

"Oops. Sorry." The voice, clearly male said, sarcastically. Xion got up furious.

"What the Fuck is your problem?" She demanded. The boy was her age. He had creepy golden eyes, and charcoal black hair. Pale skin, and a muscular build.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." The boy said, he sounded sincere but Xion didn't trust him.

"Yeah, right." Xion huffed, and started to walk away, when a hand grabbed her arm roughly.

"Hold on. Now that you're here, you can't just leave me. Its dark and I'm pretty sure you'll get attacked without me." The boy said.

"Fuck you, I don't fucking trust you. You're creepy. Now... let go." Xion stomps his foot causing him to let go, and she runs. She runs as fast as she can. Until she is knocked to the ground, by something hitting her back. The boy catches up to her, and picks up the object, his shoe, and puts it back on.

"What the Fuck is your problem, I was genuinely trying to help." The boy says angrily. Xion gets up, and looks him over. He looked dangerous, and scary. But Xion found herself believing him.

"Sorry, I get nervous." Xion says then walks away. The boy follows her.

"Names Vanitas by the way." He says, Xion turns around, and smiles.

"I'm Xion." Just then Vanitas is grabbed from behind by a tall man. Xion gasps and is also grabbed.

"Look what we have here. A girl and boy, out for a midnight stroll." The man holding Vanitas says.

"Indeed. These two will make fine... specimens... Well one of them. Kill the boy." The man holding Xion says, the man holding Vanitas nods, and snaps his neck. Then walks toward Xion.

"This girl looks fragile, she won't last long." The man says. Xion looks helplessly at the body of Vanitas, blood trickling out of his mouth, and the lifeless look in his eyes.

"Indeed. She may survive, if we do not use number four on her." The man holding Xion says.

"Where's the fun in that? Number four is the most fun. She won't live regardless. Girl, do you know who we are?" The man asks. Xion shakes her head.

"We are the killers on the loose. Xemnas, and Ansem." The man holding Xion introduces himself first, then his brother. And Xion remembered. These two have killed several girls and boys her age. They pull down their hoods and Ansem smiles in a sickeningly sadistic way.

"Girl. This is the night you die. Slowly, painfully. Now to begin." Ansem says before punching her in the stomach. She falls to the ground in pain. Xemnas puts tape over her mouth so she cannot scream. He rolls her over and carresses the soft skin of her face. Before his hands go to her shirt. He puts both hands to the collar before ripping it off. Studying her almost naked form he grins, sickeningly. Before he pulls a large knife from his pocket and cutting her bra. At this time she feels Ansem pulling her pants off. She kicks as hard as she can. But Ansem grabs both her feet and shoves them to the ground with ease. All her fight is taken away by a single thing, the knife entering her shoulder. Its the worst pain she's ever felt, nothing else could describe it.

"Foolish girl. They always think they can fight out of it." Xemnas says as he twists the knife around. Before pulling another knife out of his pocket and holding it in front of her eyes, he smiles as he holds her wrist and drives it through her hand. She feels another knife enter her flesh, this time her left foot.

"Time to have a little fun." Ansem says before he and Xemnas begin doing horrible things to Xion, and her innocent body. She had promised to keep her virginity until marriage. But they had stolen it, violated her, broken her. They commited unspeakable acts to her teenaged body. And when they were done, they left her there, bleeding out, broken, and without hope.

**So, that wasnt too bad now was it? Yeah, I think it was, anyways, thank you for reading, I know fucked up, but I've read worse trust me. So, I may or may not continue this, if people find this interesting, I do have a story planned out, if this is liked, but if not, I'll just leave it. Tell me what you guys think, continuation, or no?**


End file.
